Fruit and Veggie
by JockoHomo
Summary: Satsuma is the princess of the Citrus Kingdom, and dreams of going on adventures. When a chance adventure comes her way, she finds herself experianceing more than she ever dreamed of and finding a Prince Charming of her own. Mostly K rated but later chaperts might be M for steamy romance


N- Hi everyone, this is the first fanfic I've written in a very long time so I hope people like it. I love the Super Mario games and the other games in the series so I wanted to write a story about the Mushroom Kingdom and other kindgdoms that could be in the Mario World. I worked hard on this story so be nice and only leave good reviews! ^_^

It was a bright sunny morning in the Citrus Kingdom and the birds had already woken up and were singing their morning songs. The Citrus Kingdom was to the South of the Mushroom Kingdom, and was a beautiful tropical paradise. Princess Peach and Daisy lived and ruled over the Mushroom Kindgom, while the Citrus Kingdom was ruled by their cousin. Princess Satsuma. Princess Satsuma lived in a castle surrounded by forests and teeming with all sorts of creatures like tropical wigglers and birdos. Deep in the wilderness around the castle and the towns, there were many ancient ruins and pyramids, making the Citrus kingdom a popular place for explorers and adventurers. Princess Satsuma was also something of an explorer too, she loved all the ruins and artifacts of the ancient kingdom and studied them as much as she could. But being a Princess was important work and she couldn't always leave the castle to explore when she wanted. So she contented herself with books and reading, and studied everything she could about archeology. She did still hope to have a grand adventure of her own someday.

The morning sun was shining through the curtains into Satsuma's bedroom where she was still fast asleep. Or at least she was until a loud smash make her jolt awake.

"Huh?! What's that noise?" She sat upright and looked around to see what had woken her. Outside her window on the balcony, was a very dazed Paratroopa clutching his head. Satsuma squeaked and jumped out of bed to open the window.

"I'm sorry Koopert, I must have overslept! I didn't open the window for you!"

Koopert was the royal mail-carrier, and he usually flew in to deliver important letters for Satsuma right at 9 o clock every morning. Problem was, today he was right on time and Satsuma wasn't. The window hadn't been open!

"Issokay Princess-" Koopert slurred still a little dazed. He reached into his mail bag and handed over a big stack of letters.

"I have lots of things for you today, it looks like a lot RSVP's from people invited to the royal banquet coming up, some letters from outside kingdoms about diplomatic issues, a package you ordered and- Wow! Lots of cards from Peach! And the newspaper of course."

"Oh my! Thank you Koopert. Looks' like I'll be very busy. Take care now, and sorry again about the window!"

She took the huge stack of letters and cards from the Koopa who just smiled and said

"Don't worry about it! Have a good day, your highness!"

As Koopert flew away, Satsuma sighed. She hadn't even had breakfast yet and she already had so much to do. She plopped the stack down and decided to get dressed at least.

She went into the closet and picked out a sunny yellow dress with cutoff shoulders and loose flowing sleeves and some gold sandals. She brushed her hair and put it up into a neat ponytail with a orange ribbon. She picked out a necklace with a shark tooth pendant and put it on before going downstairs for breakfast.

In the dining hall, breakfast was already under way and toads were bussling about with trays of food and drink. A stout old Toad named Toadington noticed the princess and exclaimed, "Princess you're late today! We cannot have a late start today as there is a busy day ahead of you!"

"T-there is?" Satsuma asked with dissapointment. "Alright, let me have breakfest first at least!"

Princess Satsuma had a feeling today would be rough, so she asked the toad waiter to bring her favorite breakfast- Oatmeal with a bit of peanut butter and cinnimon mixed in and a strawberry smoothie to wash it all down. She might be groggy but with a full tummy she would be ready for the day.

As she ate her oatmeal Toadington talked non stop about the planning for the big banquet and all the various costs that needed to be approved, the diplomatic meetings that were to take place between Princess Satsuma and the leaders of the other nearby kingdoms for the sake of trade, the infostructure that needed to be fixed in the Citrus Kingdom that would mean she needed to approve more costs to fix roads and wells, and countless other things that he said had to be done as soon as possible. "Oh and Princess!" he added just as she was finishing off the last of her smoothie. "Today is also inspection day so you will be accompianing me all over the castle to make sure things are running smoothly. That should be the first item on our list."

Satsuma wiped her mouth and said, "That's quite the list of things to do, and I haven't even let my food settle! Oh well, what sort of Princess would I be to neglect my duties? Let's go and inspect the castle."

"That's the spirit!" Todington exclaimed and they left the dining hall to begin a very busy day.

It wasn't until almost 3 in the afternoon that the Princess finally got a break from all the work. She hadn't even had time to have a quiet lunch, as she and Toadsworth were forced to spend their noon dealing with costs of repairing a very important road leading through the kingdom and they had to have their fancy sandwiches and tea brought up to them. Princess Satsuma entered her bedroom to slump down in bed only to be greeted by the big stack of letters that she had left there in the morning. She sighed, thinking of all the replies she would have to write. Climbing into bed she began to sort out the mail. Some were RSVP's for the party, some were other assorted letters- Satsuma brightened when she saw the big stack of postcards from her cousin Princess Peach. The cards showed all sorts of kingdoms Peach was visiting, the Cascade Kindgom, the Steam Gardens, Lake Lamode, even Bowser's Kingdom! And on her own accord too! Seeing her cousin's adventures made Satsuma smile, though she did feel a little jelous that Peach was having so much fun. Satsuma turned her attention to the package she recived. She opened it up and was happy to find the large book she had ordered all about archeology. Today was looking to be better already! She knew that if she started reading it now she'd hardly be able to put it down, so she placed it on her bedside table to start reading that night. She then turned her attention to the newspaper. Suddent'y she gasped! Right on the front page was a picture of an ancient pyramid rising into the sky, partially covered with vines and foliage. The Headline of the paper read NEW PYRAMID DISCOVERED DEEP IN THE JUNGLE!

Princess Satsuma gasped! What an exciting find! She imagined how amazing it waould be to see the pyramid in person and to make all the great discoveries herself before anyone else. To be the first person do dwelve deep inside the ruins. She looked back at the postcards from Peach. Princess Peach was going on adventures, why couldn't she? At that moment, Princess Satsuma decided she would go on an adventure.


End file.
